ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Rage
Rage '(レイジ ''Raiju) is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in good and evil, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest evil dôji below Vice. Appearance Rage's most notable feature is his white, outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent", hairstyle, which is further accentuated by the transparent black, horn-like transparent visors that frame either side of his head. The clothes he wears are of the highest quality, featuring a black vest that exposes the majority of his torso, and a black hakama, tied with a blue sash, or obi. A large piece of light fabric hangs from the center of the sash embellished with three spoked wheels (in his earliest appearance, it was embellished with the image of two dark horns pointed downwards). Outwardly, two large angular and mechanical gauntlets belie the fact that he isn't human. When in his human form, he wears a leather trench coat, with a light-colored t-shirt, dark pants, and boots. He always carries around an electric guitar with him as his master is a music producer. His hair is noticeably different - instead of being spiky and in a pompadour style, it falls back normally behind him. Though it seems he switches between the two styles regularly, as he makes a later appearance where his hair is only half up in the popmadour style, the rest falling normally down his back. In this same appearance, his trench coat no longer has sleeves and he is wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with white, torn cuffs. Gallery Ragefusa.jpg|Rage's 1st human form appearance Rage.png|Rage's 2nd human form appearance Robot Crest After performing the Pledge Ritual with his master, Rage's Robot Crest, (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the underside of the person's right forearm, taking the form of a simple wheel with seven individual spokes. Personality As his name suggests, Rage seemingly harbors a substantially large amount of anger and hatred, although he displays more annoyance than actual wrath outside of combat. Even when not in battle, Rage shown to be easily angered and nerving, and is always seen sporting a scowl of irritation on his face. He seems to appears to be reserved, indifferent, and apathetic, as seen when he crushed Regla's spirit sphere before flatly announcing that "he's completely dead", then simply informs Yamato that he knew what that must mean for Shin Ekoda, who was in Regla's ICON form at the time. While uncaring about what his allies do, he seems to have much higher restraint than the other evil dôji about killing, stopping Paresse when he was about to kill a young man. When his fight with Ultimo and Yamato Agari was interrupted, Rage shows that he would cease to fight rather than continue after Rune Kodaira and Jealous order him not to. In battle, Rage is much more talkative and is easily infuriated. He hates when his opponent won't use their full strength, as seen when Ultimo refuses to use his Time-Space manipulation in their battle. He is merciless and fights dirty, going so far as to attack Ultimo while he's down and even mocking Ultimo for thinking that he wouldn't. As his more bloodthirsty side comes out during combat, Rage states that he won't be satisfied until his enemies are dead. Relationships Fusataro Fussa Fusataro Fussa is a 39-year-old music producer that has been Rage's master throughout the 21st century. As a cover, Rage acts as a musician since his master is a music producer, and is his most successful music artist. Rage is shown to be easily angered by his master if he doesn't agree with him, yet follows his lead. Rage seems to take the more serious role in their relationship due to Fussa's more laid-back personality. Instead of addressing him as "Master", Rage usually address Fussa by his name. Abilities As Rage is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a human. Rage has shown the unique ability to sharpen and elongate the angular spikes at the end of his gauntlets' cuffs to use them as a weapon. Being of a later generation of Ultimo and Vice, it appears that at full power his physical strength is greater than Ultimo's and can defeat him with apparent ease when Ultimo is not using his Noh. Electric Manipulation Rage's Noh power is electric manipulation; it allows him to control and manipulate electric powered attacks. In addition, it allows him move as fast as electricity. Fussa also mentions that Rage uses his Noh when he is preforming music in front of people to make his act more "flashy". Karakuri Henge * '''Demon Rage: Rage is capable of performing ICON form, as are all dôji. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic mechanical minotaur, standing at over three stories tall. This form's constructs are reminiscent of Rage's previous gloves; with the forearms vaguely resembling guitars, even having neck-like protrusions from his elbows, which have little prongs on them similar to the tuning knobs on an electric guitar. His facial features remain largely sunken and dark under the imposing protrusions that act as his horns, except for the presence of a single large ring threaded through the tip of his chin. The torso and arms have a skeletal appearance. * Raging Spear: '''Rage is able to manipulate a technique that allows the creation of a significantly long sword, that with enough momentum can not only slice, but also pierce its intended victim as well. * '''Raging Thunder: This attack releases high voltage charges that allow him to electrocute his enemy. Quotes *(To Paresse) "Hmph. I wondered where you were. What are you doing? Today's our meeting, so don't try to get away, you creep." *(About Musashi) "Cut the stupid chit-chat, Fusataro. It's irritating. He came for a fight, so let's rumble." Trivia * Rage's appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of the bull and his theme color is azure. * Rage heavily resembles the No. 12 Jumbor, Drill, from Takei's lesser known work, "Jumbor Barutronica". Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji